


No Different

by Asuka Kureru (Askerian)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Curse seal worship, M/M, Rival Sex, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-16
Updated: 2005-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:12:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askerian/pseuds/Asuka%20Kureru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts with a fight, as everything with them starts or ends in a fight anyway.</p><p>It starts with a fight about Sasuke being an asshole and Naruto being an annoyance. It turns into a fight about Sasuke feeling justified in his assholeness and Naruto feeling justified in beating it out of him. Then it turns into a fight about Sasuke refusing to admit that Naruto's burden is anything like his own, and Naruto ending the dispute with a, "Well, my curse seal is bigger than yours anyway," which is a really stupid thing to say, and yet, like all Naruto things, really shouldn't mean as much as it does. </p><p>--<br/>The boys compare the size of their curse seals. Amongst other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Different

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Present for Sailor Seraphim (who gave me some of the best lines), and a little for Sarolynne as well. Thanks to Saro for the beta! :D

It starts with a fight, as everything with them starts or ends in a fight anyway. 

It starts with a fight about Sasuke being an asshole and Naruto being an annoyance. It turns into a fight about Sasuke feeling justified in his assholeness and Naruto feeling justified in beating it out of him. Then it turns into a fight about Sasuke refusing to admit that Naruto's burden is anything like his own, and Naruto ending the dispute with a, "Well, my curse seal is bigger than yours anyway," which is a really stupid thing to say, and yet, like all Naruto things, really shouldn't mean as much as it does.

Sasuke shoves Naruto away, disgruntled by the sudden stop of the physical violence. Growling, Naruto shoves back, a bit more violently than Sasuke was expecting out of an all-out fight. Sasuke ends up on his ass at the bottom of the wall.

"Here, see."

Naruto lifts his shirt. Sasuke blinks. He can see the top of a big spiral and a few little wriggling lines that remind him of the containment spell Kakashi-sensei placed on Orochimaru's curse seal. It does look bigger than his own, from what he can see.

Naruto tugs his waistband down, letting Sasuke see it fully.

Okay, it _is_ bigger. The main spiral winds around Naruto's navel, the calligraphied seals, splayed on his belly, following the dips and bumps of his abdominal muscles, almost reaching his hipbones. There's golden hair crawling up to brush the bottom of the seal. It's lighter than Naruto's bronzed skin.

Sasuke briefly wonders if he has a tan line. Then his gaze drops a little lower, and he sneers. "No, I don't see anything."

He looks up as Naruto snarls, as his muscles tense, rolling under his tanned skin, as the curse seal ripples with his indignation, going from brownish gray to solid black. It looks as if the China ink has just been painted on. Sasuke wonders how little Naruto was when it happened. Then he wonders if the skin under Naruto's seal is anything like his own, sensitive to the touch to the point that sometimes even the brush of his own collar is too much.

"Look closer, bastard."

Naruto's fist closes tight on Sasuke's hair, as he thrusts his hips forward. His eyes are narrowed, pupils elongated like a cat's with displeasure and barely restrained violence. Sasuke hisses as he loses his balance, and has to brace himself on Naruto's thighs to keep from getting his hair pulled out.

"See that? Still think it's nothing compared to yours?"

Sasuke knows he's talking about the demon inside him and the risk it presents and the grief it caused him more than anything else. Sasuke knows, but doesn't care. Naruto should word his thoughts more precisely if he doesn't wish to be misunderstood.

"You want yours to be the biggest so much. Overcompensating much?" he asks, glancing down pointedly.

Naruto growls again and tugs his head on the side sharply. Sasuke hisses at the pull on his hair, and hisses even more as a rough finger brushes his bared neck.

"Where's it supposed to be again?" Naruto says snidely. "I don't see anything."

He has his finger right in the middle of it. Sasuke's skin tingles, alive in a way he has never known before. He hisses in offense when Naruto's finger starts circling it, rubbing it. Between that and the grip on his hair that forces him to offer his neck... He tries to shake his head, tries to pull away from Naruto's hands. Naruto growls back, not letting him go.

Sasuke ends up with his cheekbone and his nose brushing Naruto's stomach.

Naruto shudders. Sasuke smirks. Revenge is near.

He almost yelps when the constant pull on his hair becomes a sharp tug, when Naruto's other hand grabs his shoulder. He smirks instead. And licks the elegant rune on Naruto's abs again.

Naruto is frozen on the spot, and Sasuke thinks of ordering him to let go of his hair before he makes him bald. But counterattacking is more satisfying.

He bites one of the symbols at the top.

Naruto growls, forcing his head back. His eyes are red, or maybe it's the fact that Sasuke's Sharingan sees everything in shades of red anyway. Neither says anything; they just stare, eyes narrowed, locked in a battle of wills. Sasuke is on the ground, throat bared, but he refuses to back down. Naruto will have to make him.

Naruto makes him. The hand on his shoulder tightens, catching the edge of his seal, thumb rubbing against it. Naruto has calluses; they scratch Sasuke's curse seal and it would be painful if it didn't make shivers run down his back. The hand in his hair shoves his head forward, presses his face against Naruto's stomach.

Naruto doesn't say anything. They're past words right now. Sasuke knows what he wants anyway.

Not that he plans on giving it so easily. He tenses, tries to arch away...

Naruto cheats by brushing his thumb over Sasuke's curse seal again, in a wide arc that goes from the base of his neck to his jaw and back down again. Sasuke realizes he's panting, lips parted, when he notices that he can taste Naruto's skin.

Naruto's thumb is still rubbing, up, down, up, down, up -- and sometimes around as well, in a precise circular motion that makes Sasuke bite his lip and shiver and fight not to pant. Naruto's thumb goes back to the usual pattern a few times, sending a jolt down his spine with each sweep, then goes right back to circling the edges.

The only solution Sasuke finds not to moan out loud is by pressing his mouth to Naruto's skin. He's going to go crazy if he doesn't find something else to concentrate on. So he bites Naruto's suntanned skin again.

Naruto twitches. Sasuke mouths the outer symbols. Naruto gasps, and his thumb stops moving for a few second. This is a triumph. So he nuzzles his hard muscles, and starts trailing nibbles over the mirroring patterns on the edges. Naruto thinks he's in control, with his hand in Sasuke's hair and his towering position, but every little hitch in his breathing is a success for Sasuke.

The spiral starts right under his nose. With the tip of his tongue, he tastes it, almost purring in amused triumph when Naruto's stomach muscles tense. He's shoved against Naruto's stomach, his hair tugged again. He bites him.

Naruto's hand tightens on his shoulder again, and he feels his skin tingle, not even from Naruto's touch on the curse seal, just from his closeness. He licks the bite mark, bites a little lower, licks again -- he's following the spiral, just because it's here, just because the closer to the center he gets, the tighter Naruto's hands grab him.

Naruto's hands are strong, and calloused, and he can feel the prickle of growing claws on his skin. He tries to pull away, just to feel them tighten, shove him back in place. He bites, just to feel the warning tug on his hair. He keeps licking and nuzzling and mouthing, just for that soft caress on a little corner of his skin, that feels better than anything else.

And then the hand on his shoulder disappears, and he opens his eyes -- he's not sure when he closed them, but what does it matter -- and frowns, and notices that indeed, Naruto doesn't have a tan line. He knows because Naruto's pants are currently around his thighs. He can see that because the hand clenched in his hair is pushing his head down. He can see a lot of things, including the fact that Naruto is a natural blond.

He struggles and bites, his hands grabbing Naruto's hips to push away from him, but Naruto forces him against the wall and there's nowhere to go. And then his jaws are pried apart, and he tastes skin on his lips, and then the hand in his hair shoves him forward and he ends up with his mouth full of cock.

He glares up at Naruto. Naruto's eyes are closed; he doesn't seem to care. Sasuke thinks about pushing him off -- but then the thumb starts caressing his neck again. He closes his eyes and tries not to make a sound.

Naruto's hips move, just a little, dragging his shaft past his lips, in and out, in and out -- the same rhythm as the caress on his seal, the one that makes his spine arch. He lets his tongue brush against Naruto's erection, wetting it a little -- he doesn't want his lips getting chafed after all.

Naruto tastes the same on his stomach and on his cock, but not really. There's something else, something more. Something stronger. It's hard to pin down, especially when Naruto's moving faster, fucking his mouth without a care. Sasuke makes a displeased noise, but he's not going to bite him _there_ \-- even he isn't that cruel.

"Suck," Naruto growls. He's leaning over him, forehead pressed against the wall. He's grimacing. He needs it bad. Sasuke figures he may as well, since Naruto is close to openly begging for it.

So he wraps his lips around Naruto's cock and lets his tongue taste. Naruto's thrusting harder. Sasuke tries to relax his throat but it's not that easy, and he gags a few times -- not that Naruto seems to care. Hell, it makes him moan, to feel Sasuke's throat constricting around his head. The bastard.

Naruto's moaning. He moaned first. Sasuke purrs in contentment around his erection, and doesn’t even mind when he ends up with his nose in golden curls, unable to breathe. The thumb on his neck has stopped rubbing; it's pressing down, now, his hand clenched painfully tight, and he can feel Naruto's claws scratching his skin. It hurts so good.

Naruto is moaning, and gasping, and trying to talk. Perversely, Sasuke starts sucking harder, because it amuses him to make that chatty idiot Naruto unable to find his words. Because hearing his name in that breathless, desperately aroused tone is a triumph. Because he loves having the upper hand.

Naruto tugs on his hair sharply and it makes him groan, struggle to free himself. He loses a tuft of hair, and tries to protest, hands clenching on Naruto's thighs, and then chokes on Naruto's cock again when the blond shoves it all the way in. The idiot is thrusting hard enough that Sasuke is actually starting to worry about his nose; the way it keeps bumping against Naruto's rock-hard muscles can't be good. As for his throat, he already knows it's going to hurt for days afterwards.

Naruto gasps, and tenses, and Sasuke loses more hairs and he knows what's going to happen. He isn't surprised by the sudden bitter taste in his mouth, but he is surprised when he's pulled back by the hair and his mouth is suddenly empty -- and semen splatters all over his face.

"Hey!" he protests, glowering angrily. Naruto is panting, leaning over him on the wall. Sasuke punches his thigh, trying to turn away when the blond rubs his softening cock on his cheek, spreading his come even more.

He feels boxed in, with Naruto's feet planted on both sides of his legs and his upper body curled over him like that. It annoys him. And the selfish bastard is so busy handling his penis that he can't be bothered touching anything else and Sasuke's curse seal still tingles, but less and less --and he doesn't want to lose that feeling yet.

Then suddenly he's nose to nose with Naruto, because the blond is straddling his legs. Great; now he's pinned down too. He glares, lifting his hand to wipe his cheek clean -- Naruto grabs his wrist and pulls it down, and then leans forward to lick a drop of semen off Sasuke's chin. Surprised, he blinks, staring -- then has to close his eyes because there's some on his eyelid. Naruto's lips are wet and warm, a little chapped. Sasuke decides to let him clean him up; after coming all over him, it's really the least that idiot can do.

His lips are bruised, and wet. Reflexively, he licks them clean -- just as Naruto himself does. Their tongues brush against each other. Sasuke frowns as Naruto licks his lower lip, and bites Naruto. Naruto bites back, then pushes his tongue in Sasuke's mouth forcefully. Pressing him against the wall, he explores Sasuke's mouth, hunting for the taste of himself. Sasuke licks at his tongue right back, up until the point where he realizes that this could be called a kiss. Then he remembers that he's angry at Naruto for being a selfish bastard, and turns his head away, abandoning yet another tuft of hair to his hold.

Naruto laughs, a low, purring sound that makes something in Sasuke's guts tighten, and starts licking a path along his jaw. It's all wet and Sasuke jerks his face away.

Naruto's mouth finds his throat, his free hand rubbing and kneading Sasuke's shoulder. The tingle comes back. Sasuke closes his eyes -- because he's so miffed he can't bear to look at Naruto, of course. Not because he suddenly can't catch his breath, not because he can feel every millimeter of Naruto's progress with excruciating precision, not because he feels too much to have any concentration left for what he sees -- and knowing how much visual input his brain usually handles, that would mean something rather embarrassing for him.

And then Naruto's full, hot, wet lips find his curse seal, and his tongue sweeps a wet path right over it, and Sasuke's world explodes. His back arches violently, fingers clenching on Naruto's shoulders hard enough to bruise even the idiot -- he doesn't care. The tingle becomes a rush, pure sensation invading his whole being, and he rides it for all he's worth.

He stirs at the sound of Naruto's amused laugh.

"Damn, I'm good. I only had to lick your seal once. You had to give me head. You should work on your endurance."  
  
Everything between them starts and ends with a fight, and this time it is no different.


End file.
